


Stuck With You

by peeksandhiscaptain (jamie1988)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie1988/pseuds/peeksandhiscaptain
Summary: Anonymous said to jamiewritesfics:How bout an Established Relationship/Outside POV type thing where like a rookie player finds out about them or something? Or honestly a quarantine fic because we’re all stuck in that anyways, so what better than to read about other people stuck in quarantine hahaThis is the second option.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> also available on [tumblr](https://jamiewritesfics.tumblr.com/post/612890137898172416/stuck-with-you-tumblr-prompt-2)
> 
> (Title from "Stuck With You" by Huey Lewis And The News)

Pat groans as he rolls over in Jonny’s arms, groping for the blaring phone on the side table. He doesn’t bother to look and see who’s calling, just cracks open his eyes long enough to swipe to accept it. “What?”

A tinny, shy voice comes over the speaker. “Um, Mister Kane, sir? Sorry to bother you so early, but um, I was told to call you and Mister Toews to let you know that the governor has ordered everyone to shelter in place due to COVID-19. Um, Mister Toews isn’t answering his phone. Do you happen to know another way I can reach him?”

“That’s because Mister Toews could sleep through a tornado running through his bedroom. I’ll tell him when he wakes up. Thanks for the information.” He hangs up, not caring that he might’ve just outed them to a Blackhawks intern at…he blinks at the clock…two in the morning, what the hell.

Jonny pulls him closer as he tosses the phone back on the nightstand, wrapping himself more around Pat like the octopus he not so secretly is. “Did I just hear you make fun of me?” The words are mumbled into the back of Pat’s neck, dry lips catching on the curls there.

Pat grins and wiggles even closer. “Who me? I would never.”

“Lies. Lies and slander.” Jonny nips at Pat’s shoulder, kissing away the slight sting immediately. “What did they want?”

“Hmmm, to tell me that I’m trapped in this apartment with you for the foreseeable future.” He can feel the grin against his skin, and then suddenly Jonny is flipping Pat around in his arms. “I hate it when you do that.”

Jonny nudges their noses together sweetly, before catching his lips in a shallow kiss. “More lies. No, you don’t.” Another kiss, this one deeper.

Pat’s eyes drift closed and he moans, a sucker for Jonny’s everything. “No, I don’t. But I don’t want to tell you or you’ll take unfair advantage.”

“And more slander. I would never.” Jonny does, however, run his hands down the length of Pat’s bare back, stopping to cup his equally bare ass, hefting the weight in his large palms. “Maybe we should start this next phase of the quarantine with a little fun, hmm?” In response, Pat wiggles into his hands suggestively, pushing forward again into Jonny’s hips, starting a rocking motion that Jonny groans into.

Pat leans forward for another kiss, desperate all of a sudden for Jonny to do something, anything. Jonny quickly takes over, knowing that’s what Pat loves, that dominance, the loving control that Jonny loves to give in return.

Jonny grabs Pat’s left leg, pulling it over his own right hip, sliding his hard dick into the cleft of Pat’s ass, the fat head slipping over his still tender, sticky hole. Pat’s cock rubs against Jonny’s abs perfectly, and the feelings come together to make Pat shiver happily. “Just like this baby, just like this.”

It only takes a few minutes for them to come together, groaning into each other’s mouths, more sharing air than real kisses. They lay panting together until they finish coming down, then Jonny’s reaches over the side of the bed to grab an earlier discarded shirt to wipe up their mess.

Once Jonny’s laying back down, Pat pushes and tugs until they’re both where he wants them, Jonny on his back, Pat curled up into his side, leg thrown over his hips. He drops a kiss over Jonny’s heart and sighs. “There’s no one I’d rather be in quarantine with.”

Jonny closes his eyes, holds Pat tighter, and smiles.

“Me too, baby. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm on tumblr! [writing blog](https://jamiewritesfics.tumblr.com) and [main blog](https://captainjbonetoews.tumblr.com)


End file.
